¿Quieres conocer mis secretos haruka?
by locosalacarrera
Summary: Kantarou se sentía feliz por tener nuevamente a haruka a su lado pero tenía una enorme molestia en su corazón porque él se la pasaba casi todo el día encima del techo, pero Kantarou lo disimulaba muy bien sonreía y de vez en cuando posaba su mirada en el techo dirigiendo una leve vistazo al lugar donde él se la pasaba sumido en sus pensamientos
1. Chapter 1

**¿Quieres conocer mis secretos haruka?**

**Kantarou se sentía feliz por tener nuevamente a haruka a su lado pero tenía una enorme molestia en su corazón porque él se la pasaba casi todo el día encima del techo, pero Kantarou lo disimulaba muy bien sonreía y de vez en cuando posaba su mirada en el techo dirigiendo una leve vistazo al lugar donde él se la pasaba sumido en sus pensamientos pero como si fuera un adivino desplegaba sus alas y alzaba vuelo en muchas ocasiones realizaba viajes nocturnos, Kantarou mantenía la esperanza de que dentro de poco tiempo a haruka se le quitarían sus preocupaciones.**

**Tiempo después**

**Kantarou otra vez olvida entregar uno de sus trabajos reiko lo estaba presionando para que terminara con su trabajo como yuko necesitaba algo de dinero para la cena se confabulaba con reiko para obtener el dinero de los comestibles**

**En un rato**

**Llega rosari la cual actuaba de forma extraña pero Kantarou no le tomaba importancia porque ella solía ser poseída por yukais, detrás de ella entro un pequeño yukai el cual necesitaba su ayuda porque tenía su patica lastimada Hera como una especie de cachorro de león sin nariz ni orejas una especie de animal mitológico el cual nunca había visto por lo cual realizo un dibujo de él, cuándo lo estaba curando de manera sorpresiva aparece haruka el cual al ver al yukai siente desde su interior fuertes ganas de atacarlo pero se detiene al mirar el rostro de Kantarou suplicando piedad por el animalito, haruka regresa al techo mientras Kantarou termina de vendar su herida el yukai como forma de agradecimiento le regala una semilla la cual estaba guardando en su hocico después se marchó, Kantarou descuidadamente guarda la semilla en el vaso donde tomaba sake.**

**Después**

**Kantarou continuo con su labor reiko en bien lo termino su trabajo lo llevo a toda prisa a la editorial, por primera vez Kantarou obtuvo mucho dinero por uno de sus trabajos de folclor, el llama a yuko le entrega la mitad del dinero y ella sale muy contenta a comprar muchos alimentos para la cena de muchos días yuko llama a haruka el cual accedió a acompañarla los dos se encaminan al mercado **

**Mientras tanto**

**Kantarou se sentía triste por la actitud fría de haruka hacia él, como parte del pago reiko le regalo una botella de sake así que Kantarou se dispuso a beber y en su descuido se le olvido que en su vaso favorito para beber se ocultaba aquella semilla minúscula que le habían regalado y se la tomo.**


	2. quieres conocer mis secretos 2

**¿Quieres conocer mis secretos haruka?**

**Kantarou se sentía feliz por tener nuevamente a haruka a su lado pero tenía una enorme molestia en su corazón porque él se la pasaba casi todo el día encima del techo, pero Kantarou lo disimulaba muy bien sonreía y de vez en cuando posaba su mirada en el techo dirigiendo una leve vistazo al lugar donde él se la pasaba sumido en sus pensamientos pero como si fuera un adivino desplegaba sus alas y alzaba vuelo en muchas ocasiones realizaba viajes nocturnos, Kantarou mantenía la esperanza de que dentro de poco tiempo a haruka se le quitarían sus preocupaciones.**

**Tiempo después**

**Kantarou otra vez olvida entregar uno de sus trabajos reiko lo estaba presionando para que terminara con su trabajo como yuko necesitaba algo de dinero para la cena se confabulaba con reiko para obtener el dinero de los comestibles**

**En un rato**

**Llega rosari la cual actuaba de forma extraña pero Kantarou no le tomaba importancia porque ella solía ser poseída por yukais, detrás de ella entro un pequeño yukai el cual necesitaba su ayuda porque tenía su patica lastimada Hera como una especie de cachorro de león sin nariz ni orejas una especie de animal mitológico el cual nunca había visto por lo cual realizo un dibujo de él, cuándo lo estaba curando de manera sorpresiva aparece haruka el cual al ver al yukai siente desde su interior fuertes ganas de atacarlo pero se detiene al mirar el rostro de Kantarou suplicando piedad por el animalito, haruka regresa al techo mientras Kantarou termina de vendar su herida el yukai como forma de agradecimiento le regala una semilla la cual estaba guardando en su hocico después se marchó, Kantarou descuidadamente guarda la semilla en el vaso donde tomaba sake.**

**Después**

**Kantarou continuo con su labor reiko en bien lo termino su trabajo lo llevo a toda prisa a la editorial, por primera vez Kantarou obtuvo mucho dinero por uno de sus trabajos de folclor, el llama a yuko le entrega la mitad del dinero y ella sale muy contenta a comprar muchos alimentos para la cena de muchos días yuko llama a haruka el cual accedió a acompañarla los dos se encaminan al mercado **

**Mientras tanto**

**Kantarou se sentía triste por la actitud fría de haruka hacia él, como parte del pago reiko le regalo una botella de sake así que Kantarou se dispuso a beber y en su descuido se le olvido que en su vaso favorito para beber se ocultaba aquella semilla minúscula que le habían regalado y se la tomo.**


End file.
